


Valentine's Day Cards

by WinchesterTommo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Grow Up Together, Fluff and Angst, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean Winchester, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Valentine's Day, seriously will I ever stop turning my fluff into angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterTommo/pseuds/WinchesterTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas exchange Valentine's Day cards throughout their life.</p>
<p>Inspired by Jensen giving Misha his Valentine's Day Card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Cards

The tradition started in a second grade classroom on a chilly February 14th all those years ago. The room was filled with excited chatter as Valentine’s Day cards were exchanged. Cas looked around nervously as friends gave friends candy and heart shaped paper. His own card sat lamely in his hands, and no one had approached him to give him a card. He was sitting back down at his desk, having given up on the idea of giving or getting any cards, when Crowley walked up to him. A harsh grin dominated his face as he snickered at Castiel. 

“What’s wrong, Castiel? No one gave you any cards?” Crowley held up his own cards for Cas to see as he mocked him. Crowley had friends, unlike Cas who spent his days coloring by himself. 

“Go away, Crowley,” Cas was too tired to deal with Crowley, but Crowley refused to budge. Instead he moved closer to Castiel. 

“Awww, I’m sorry, did I hurt your feelings? Are you upset that no one likes you?” Crowley let out an evil laugh and placed his hand on Cas’s desk. “You couldn’t even get a single Valentine,” Crowley laughed again, and Cas tried his best not to let tears spill from his eyes. He let his head drop, and his eyes met the floor where Crowley’s black shoes were.. He hoped Crowley would just go away, but of course Crowley didn’t. Instead, another set of feet joined them. 

“Hi, Cas, this is for you,” Cas looked up to see the source of the voice. He was met with green eyes and a shy smile. He recognized the boy as Dean Winchester. He sat in the row next to him, and never liked to read out loud for the class. In his hand was a small paper heart with the words “Happy Valentine’s Day” scrawled out across the paper. Cas took the card from Dean and smiled back up at him. 

“Thank you very much, Dean,” He glanced over to Crowley as he thanked Dean, and Crowley just rolled his eyes and walked away, acting as if he was bored of the conversation.”Here,” Cas grabbed the card he had made and handed it to Dean as a thanks. “Have mine.” Dean’s smiled widened and he accepted the card. 

“Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome,” Dean started to walk away, but before he was too far he quickly turned back to face Cas again.

“Hey, do you wanna be friends?” Dean asked and Cas nodded happily in response. 

“Yes, Dean.”  
…  
The tradition almost died in sixth grade. It was the morning of Valentine’s Day, and, as usual, Dean and Cas were walking together on their way to the bus stop. 

“Oh, here, I almost forgot,” Cas pulled out a handmade card and handed it to Dean. Dean took it with an eye roll. 

“We’re twelve, Cas, this is little kid stuff,” Dean remarked as he put the card away in his bag. Cas’s lips turned down into a slight frown and he shifted uncomfortably as they reached their destination and waited for the bus to pull up. 

“Oh, uh, yeah, sorry,” Cas mumbled and looked down. Dean sighed heavily and rolled his eyes again. 

“Oh, come on, Cas, stop being a baby,” Dean chided as the bus pulled up. He stormed up the steps and into a seat with a person already in it, leaving no room for Cas.

The two didn’t sit together that day. They didn’t eat lunch together. They didn’t walk home together. Cas was worried the entire day. Dean was Cas’s only real friend. Dean was okay spending the day with other friends, but Cas really had no one else. He was nervously pacing around his room that evening when his mom knocked on his door. “Come in,” he called out, and she opened the door. 

“Dean left this for you,” his mother handed him a small card signed ‘Sorry I was a jerk -Dean.’ Cas took it and smiled. He thanked his mother, and when she left he flipped the card over to the other side where the words ‘Will you forgive me?’ were written. Cas smiled and nodded, even though he knew Dean wasn’t there to see him.

“Yes, Dean.”  
…  
The tradition turned from a sign of friendship to something more their junior year of high school. Boyfriends and girlfriends received roses and kisses, and the hallway was filled with sickeningly sweet gestures in celebration of the holiday. Cas could’ve done without the couple making out in front of his locker, but besides that, he found the whole occasion sweet. He grabbed his own handmade card from his locker and moved towards Dean’s locker so they could walk to lunch together. 

“Here you go, Dean,” Cas self consciously handed Dean the card. He still feared Dean getting tired of the childish tradition, but Dean smiled brightly as he looked the card over. It was a simple card, but Dean appeared to love it, holding it like it was fragile and precious. 

“Thanks, Cas,” he took a shaky breath as he reached into his locker and produced his own handmade card and a rose. “Uh, here,” he shyly mumbled and handed the items to Cas. Cas was surprised as he took the red rose into one hand and the card into the other. He inspected the pink paper and was surprised by the words that adorned the card. He looked back up to see Dean blushing hard and looking down at the floor. Cas smiled widely and nodded, even though he knew Dean wasn’t looking at him. 

“Of course I’ll go to the dance with you,” Cas accepted, and Dean looked up in surprise, blushing even harder. 

“Really?” Dean’s spoke in a breath of relief and Cas laughed. Cas pulled Dean into a hug. He sighed happily into the embrace. 

“Yes, Dean.”  
…  
The tradition carried over into college as they roomed together their freshman year, Dean going for mechanics and Cas going for English. Dean swooped Cas into his arms and gave him a chaste kiss. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” Dean whispered into Cas ear. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Cas whispered back and Dean briefly pulled away from the embrace, only to hand Cas a handmade card. Cas laughed and handed Dean the card he’d made for him.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of your crappily made cards,” Dean chuckled as he accepted the card and Cas faked a gasp.

“My cards are not crappy,” Cas protested, and Dean shook his head. 

“I love you, Cas, but yes, they are,” Cas crossed his arms and turned away from Dean. 

“Well, I don’t love you, Mr. My-Cards-Are-Better-Than-Yours,” Cas replied and Dean laughed, pulling Cas in for a hug from behind. He peppered the back of Cas’s neck with kisses, and moved to whisper into his ear. 

“Aw, babe, don’t be like that,” he cooed and continued to cover every exposed inch of Cas’s neck, jawline, and cheek with soft pecks of the lips. Cas sighed happily and melted into Dean’s arms. “Do you love me now?” Dean asked in between kisses and Cas nodded slightly, his eyes closing in his relaxed state.

“Yes, Dean.”

…

The tradition helped Dean out with what he was too nervous to ask when they were both graduated and living in a small apartment. Cas walked in the front door to find rose petals trailing on the floor like they were in a cheesy rom com, and Cas couldn’t help but to let out a laugh. He followed the trail into the bedroom, and was expecting Dean to be lying on the bed, but instead something else sat there. An arrangement of handmade cards was laid out on the bed, cards that were familiar to Cas. They were the cards Cas had given Dean over the years, including the one he’d left for Dean on the dresser this morning. His heart swelled when he realized Dean had saved every single one of them for all these years. Dean appeared out of the bathroom with another card and handed it to Cas. 

“Dean,” Cas breathed out the name in an overwhelmed rush. He gingerly took the card into his hands, and let out a gasp as he read the words on the paper. He looked up to see Dean down on one knee, a ring in his hand. 

“So whatta you say?” Cas didn’t even realize he was crying until a tear landed on the card he held in his hands, and he laughed, nodding his head wildly. He pulled Dean up from the floor, pulling him into a kiss wet with his happy tears. 

“Yeah, you’ll marry me?” Dean asked again, slipping the beautiful silver ring onto Cas’s left hand, and Cas was nodding again. His voice was choked up from crying, but he still managed to supply Dean with a spoken answer. 

“Yes, Dean.”  
…

The tradition helped to deliver good news when they had been happily married for a couple of years. Dean woke up to Cas handing him a tray with breakfast in bed. Dean smiled brightly at Cas and gestured to the drawer next to his side of the bed, unable to move due to the tray in his hands. 

“My card for you is in their,” he told Cas, and Cas moved to the drawer. he pulled out a small red and pink paper. A fairly simple card covered with hearts and ‘Happy Valentine’s Day,’ but a sweet one none the less. 

“Read mine,” Cas instructed Dean, and Dean obeyed, moving to discover what about the card had Cas so eager.. ‘Happy Father’s Day’ the card read, and Dean gave Cas a confused look. 

“Uh, I think you’ve got the wrong holiday, Cas,” Dean spoke, but when he picked up the card, papers fell out. He lifted up the papers to read them, and when he finally registered what was happening, his eyes began to shine. “Do you mean?” Cas nodded and Dean stared at the adoption papers in awe. 

“We’re gonna be dads!” Cas happily cried out and pulled Dean into a kiss. Dean laughed happily into the kiss, and smiled at Cas when he pulled away.

“Dads, huh?” Dean said the words as more of a contemplative, rhetorical question, but Cas answered anyway.

“Yes, Dean.”  
…

The tradition carried on for years. As one kid turned into two kids and two turned into three, Dean and Cas continued to exchange cards. As their kids got married, and their smooth skin began to wrinkles, the tradition carried on. Both thought the tradition would never end, lasting from second grade into eternity, but things are never truly eternal. They were in their late fifties when it finally stopped. 

Dean sat at Cas’s grave. He held Cas’s last card to Dean in his hand. It was his first Valentine’s Day without Cas. Dean let himself cry. He let himself let go of everything he’d been holding in. He pulled out a small pink card out of his pocket and placed it in front of the grave. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean spoke quietly. “I know you probably can’t hear me wherever you are, but I just wanted to say Happy Valentine’s Day,” Dean paused and let the words hang in the air briefly before continuing. “We had quite the run, didn’t we? God, I love you so much. I miss you everyday. The kids miss you. Sammy and Jess come and visit me sometimes. Helps me make it through the days. They seem to drag on anymore.” Dean stopped again. His heart ached, and he had to take a deep before he could continue. “I just. I know I’ve never been a big believer of the afterlife, but I gotta think you’re somewhere. I’ve gotta hold onto the hope that I’ll see you again someday,” Dean sobbed hard again, just barely able to choke out his plead. “Please tell me I’ll see you again. Am I ever gonna see you again?” He hugged himself as he cried himself out. The wind blew lightly, chilling Dean’s face, and Dean closed his eyes. For a moment, everything was okay again. For a moment, he felt Cas, and he swore he could almost hear an answer to his cries. A whisper of two words carried in the wind, a promise of something more to come. 

“Yes, Dean.”


End file.
